El camino hacia la muerte
by TheNumberOfTheBeast666
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 334 del manga. Y ahi estaba Gray agonizando en el piso despues de haber salvado a Juvia .pesimo summary pasen y lean por favor


**__****Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima 

**El camino hacia la muerte**

GRAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Fue lo último que escucho el mago alquimista de hielo que yacía en el suelo con heridas mortales y un tiro de gracia en la cabeza provocado por un pequeño dragón que salió de los escombros de las ruinas en la que se encontraba la ciudad de Crocus. Después de eso todo se tornó oscuro para el Fullbuster, ya no sentía dolor, simplemente una paz absoluta, se sentía ligero.

Tras el trance que experimento, Gray despertó acostado en un lugar que parecía ser la entrada a un parque, frente a él se encontraba un enorme cancel con las puertas abiertas, era de noche lo cual el mago de Fairy Tail encontró inquietante.

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué clase de sitio es este?

Se cuestionaba el mago que no entendía que es lo que había pasado ni cómo es que había llegado a ese misterioso lugar. No recordaba nada por más que lo intentara ningún recuerdo venía a su mente.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? No puedo recordar nada,…, _Graaayyy._

Escucho un susurro proveniente del cancel que lo llamaba, una y otra vez lo llamaba con mucho anhelo.

_Graaayyy, ven conmigo te liberare de todo, tu confusión, tu desesperación, tu miedo así que no dudes y encuéntrame._

¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿De quién es enigmática esa voz que me llama?, no sé porque siento la necesidad de hacerle caso a aquello que me está llamando.

Y así el mago de hielo se adentró en aquel parque oscuro donde la única luz se encontraba en el cielo proporcionada por la luna y las estrellas que Gray contemplaba mientras caminaba y se sumergía mas en las profundidades de aquel sitio que acompañado de un aire frio hacia que cualquiera se perdiera en el miedo de la abrumadora oscuridad.

Siguió su camino sin sospechar que alguien le estaba observando desde hace un buen rato, era una presencia que se encontraba cada vez más cerca del mago alquimista la cual Gray sintió lo cual lo hizo caer de rodillas asustado cuando algo proveniente de los árboles se abalanzo sobre el.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! , ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Grito el mago desesperado para luego ser llevado a un lugar maldito, algo que parecía una especie de cuarto con rodeado de velas que lo iluminaban y en medio de este se hallaban unas personas vestidas de túnicas negras formando un circulo entre ellas.

Así que fueron ustedes los que me llamaron, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Dijo gray exigiendo que sus dudas fueran contestadas.

Tú fuiste convocado por nosotros para que te nos unieras al **Baile de la muerte **—Le respondió una de las personas que estaban en el círculo.

¿Qué? ¿de qué demonios estas…..?

Gray no pudo terminar de hablar porque dos personas rápidamente lo agarraron de los brazos y los arrastraron al centro del círculo del que empezó a salir fuego alrededor de Gray.

Y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, se encontraba entumecido por el miedo pero noto que el resplandor del fuego no le hacía ningún daño, sintió como si su espíritu fuera levantado mientras las personas que formaban el circulo atestiguaban lo que le sucedía.

Entonces las personas de túnicas negras empezaron a bailar, saltar y a cantar, fue en ese instante en el que Gray miro a las personas que lo rodeaban y vio que todos tenían a la muerte en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que no eran personas sino figuras inanimadas que habían ascendido del infierno.

De repente se escuchó una tétrica melodía acompañada de un cantico.

_WHEN YOU KNOW THAT YOUR TIME HAS COME AROUND__  
__YOU KNOW YOULL BE PREPARED FOR IT__  
__SAY YOUR LAST GOODBYES TO EVERYONE__  
__DRINK AND SAY A PRAYER FOR IT_

Esto no puede estar pasando…. — Dijo Gray al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

_WHEN YOURE LYING IN YOUR SLEEP, WHEN YOURE LYING IN YOUR BED__  
__AND YOU WAKE FROM YOUR DREAMS TO GO DANCING WITH THE DEAD__  
__WHEN YOURE LYING IN YOUR SLEEP, WHEN YOURE LYING IN YOUR BED__  
__AND YOU WAKE FROM YOUR DREAMS TO GO DANCING WITH THE DEAD_

De repente y para buena suerte del mago una pelea comenzó entre la gente de túnicas negras quitando la atención que tenían sobre él, aprovecho eso para escapar de donde lo tenían cautivo, corrió y corrió más rápido que el viento y sin mirar atrás solamente se enfocó en salir de ese maldito lugar, de ese parque y salir por las puertas del que consideraba el infierno.

Despues de escapar exitosamente Gray evaluo la situación en la que se encontraba.

No puede ser cierto, ¿yo estoy… muerto?, pero como fue que…..

Fue en ese momento que una ráfaga de imágenes vinieron a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

Juvia Necesito decirte algo.

¿Q-Que es?

No… no es nada importante, pero…

! Puede ser importante para Juvia_!_

_"¿Podria ser…. una confesión de amor?" "¿Q-Que debo hacer"_

_JUVIA!_

_Auuughh!_

_Heh…..?_

GRAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ya lo recuerdo todo….. ¡madita sea no pueder ser_! ,_ ¿! POR QUE_!? ¡NO PUDE HABER ACABADO ASI!, DEMONIOOOS!__!__!__!_

_Pero Gray se dio cuenta de otra cosa, algo que lo confortaría que aliviaría su tormento._

_Al menos Juvia no fue la que murió, por lo menos ella está viva, si es asi entonces no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta….. bueno solo el hecho de que no puede confesarle mis sentimientos, pero espero que mi sacrificio no haya sido en vano y se pueda consumar nuestra victoria , mientras tanto yo los esperare aquí Fairy Tail y a ti mi amada Juvia._

_**FIN**_


End file.
